


Man Creates Dinosaurs

by akapolarbear



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jurassic Park AU, because that's totally a thing that people wanted right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akapolarbear/pseuds/akapolarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max didn't expect her weekend to involve almost getting brutally killed by giant lizards, but apparently sometimes, these things just happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Creates Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is what happens when you marathon the Jurassic Park trilogy while still eagerly awaiting Episode 4 of Life is Strange. As for where this fits in the Jurassic Park canon, it sort of takes place during the first film, but there are also some slight modifications here and there. Either way, you don't need to be completely in the know of Jurassic Park lore to understand this.

_This isn’t happening. This cannot be real._

Max wanted to believe that. She really, _really_ did. She wanted to believe that, if she squeezed her eyes shut hard enough, when she opened them, she’d be safe back at home, and that this whole thing had just been some fucked up nightmare brought on by paranoia. She would probably end up telling Chloe about it, and the older girl would just snort in amusement and wave her off, telling her that she was being ‘ _hella fucking nervous_ ’.

But when Max opened her eyes only to see Warren pressed up against the far wall of the tiny little bunker they had hid away in, still shaking, and Chloe still holed up against the metal door, just in case something tried to break through, she could tell. This wasn’t a dream.

For the next few (Max wanted to say minutes, but she was still shaken up and everything felt out of whack so they could’ve been sitting there for a half hour and she wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference) _moments_ , none of them said anything. The only sounds resonating in the room was that of shaky inhales followed by heavy exhales.

Finally, Max found the courage to break the silence with a breathy, “Holy _shit…_ ” She saw Warren jump a little out of the corner of her eye and watched him try to pass it off as him shifting to run his fingers through his hair. Chloe’s head shot up from where she had it resting against the door, looking a little startled and confused like she had forgotten there were other people with her.

In that moment, a sense of clarity washed over Max. The adrenaline began to fade. Her heart was no longer pounding from the run; now it was racing from fear and panic. The three of them – teenagers who were barely adults – were cooped up in a tiny trailside shed in the middle of a storm with no way of contacting the others, and to go outside of their safety-bubble-slash-shed would most likely get them killed in a very family unfriendly way.

“…What now?” She tried keeping her voice steady because even if she didn’t feel very brave, at least pretending to be in control gave her some solace. At the very least, faking keeping it together was better than breaking down.

The answer she got was from Chloe, who seemed to be doing at least a little bit better off than her and Warren, but Max couldn’t really be sure. It wasn’t that her expression was unreadable; it was that it seemed misplaced. She still looked confused and concerned, like she was wondering if she left the stove on and not like they almost died. “Well, we’re alive.” It wasn’t a hope-inspiring morale booster, but a blunt statement of pointing out the obvious. “So I guess now, we stay alive.”

The way that Chloe was taking this so _calmly_ was actually kind of terrifying to Max. They just barely scraped by in a brush with death and her solution was ‘ _just stay alive_ ’. If she hadn’t been so stressed out about the situation herself, she probably would’ve had some kind of sarcastic quip call Chloe out with. Instead, Max had to settle with Warren’s awkward uncomfortable chuckle as a way of expressing displeasure from them both.

“Just stay alive…yeah, totally…” His voice sounded far off and Max felt really bad for him. It was obvious he was trying to hold it all together, but he was failing miserably. What made it worse was that she hadn’t seen Warren like this before. He had always at least tried to _act_ cool, even if he wasn’t, but now he was a mess.

But then again, they all were at the moment, weren’t they?

Chloe must have decided then that the door was about as reinforced as it was going to get now that it was locked and that she didn’t need to hold it shut anymore, because for the first time since they had locked themselves in, she moved away from the exit and started rummaging through the shed’s supplies. Max watched her curiously and noted that her expression was a lot less confused now and a lot more frustrated. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for a weapon or some shit.” Chloe grunted, running her hands across the top shelf. “Gotta find some way to defend us if we run into that fucking _thing_ again–”

“Herrerasaurus.” Warren chipped in, looking up from his spot on the ground at Chloe. “It was a Herrerasaurus.”

“Well, knowing its name isn’t gonna help us fucking kill it, is it?” Chloe snapped back, eyes darkened, narrowed, and trained on him. Warren flinched and muttered a quick apology before going back to staring at his sneakers. The older girl then went back to sorting through hand tools, grumbling, “Next time I see the damn thing, it’s a Deadasaurus…”

At that point, it had become abundantly clear that Chloe was not in the mood for conversation, or communication of any sort. It then became a question of what Max would rather risk: another uncomfortable dead silence, or Chloe’s anger. For a moment, she considered taking a third option in trying to help Warren calm down, but if she was honest, she didn’t know how much she could actually do. They were pretty much in the same boat: terrified and shit out of luck.

This was _not_ how she planned on spending her weekend.

Max was just supposed to be Chloe’s plus one, because her friend flat out refused to go to (and this was a direct quote) _some shitty ass exotic zoo_ alone. That had been the cover story for the place: an exotic zoo that was meant to house only the rarest of animals. Max supposed it wasn’t exactly a lie: dinosaurs were about as rare as it got.

She and Chloe were supposed to be part of a park test run, to make sure everything ran smoothly with actual visitors and to gauge customer reaction. It was a weekend long trip, two days and three nights that were fully paid for by the company. As far as Max could tell, it was pretty much just a PR stunt. Their testing focus group was older teenagers; Chloe had said it was because the marketers figured if they could impress the teenage crowd, they could win anyone over. However, due to the hush-hush nature of the company and the park itself, the only eligible candidates for the test run were people who had personal ties to InGen.

Chloe’s stepfather just happened to be head of park security.

They didn’t meet Warren until arriving on the island, but his mother was one of the engineers responsible for the park’s creation. He had hit it off with the two of them fairly quickly. Actually, that was only half true: Warren had hit it off with _Max_ fairly quickly; Chloe still seemed moderately annoyed with him, but dealt with him for her sake.

Their first night was spent amazingly, with an all you can eat buffet and super cushy hotel rooms with free room service, as well as a quick tour of the labs to show how the dinosaurs were actually made. It wasn’t until the afternoon of their first day – the day that the park’s very first tour – was planned that everything fell apart.

The tour right off the bat was having some issues: apparently none of the animals wanted to come out and play, making for a very dinosaur-less dino tour. However, the worst of it came a little over halfway through the tour. An unexpected tropical storm blew in over the island and it must have blown out the power, because all of the park’s electricity cut off.

Including the electricity that was powering the electric fences.

At that point, everything essentially went to shit, and that was how the three of them found themselves in their current situation: soaking wet and hiding in a shed, on an island full of free-roaming prehistoric predators. Max squeezed her eyes shut at the inevitable conclusion: _Holy shit, we’re gonna die_.

“No, we’re fucking not!” Chloe snarled, and Max jumped upon realizing that she had accidentally said that out loud. To anyone else, it would’ve seemed like Chloe had done the impossible and gotten rid of fear as an emotion, because she wasn’t showing any signs of it. Max knew better. She knew that Chloe hid things like fear and stress behind walls of anger. She was scared; she was just really good at not showing it. “We’re _not_ gonna die, Max.”

Warren abandoned his former silence, his eyes shining as her turned his attention toward Chloe again. “You…you have a plan?” His voice was still trembling, but at least now he sounded tentatively hopeful instead of broken.

Chloe didn’t look up from her scavenging, finding what looked like a heavy plastic tool case from where Max was sitting. She flipped it open and must have found something inside that she liked, because her eyes lit up and she distinctly muttered, “Hella _yes_ ,” under her breath. When she pulled out the contents, Max could see why she was so pleased: it wasn’t a tool case; it was a _tranquilizer gun_ case.

“What is _that_ doing in _here_?” Max questioned, uneasily eyeing the weapon. She couldn’t claim to know a lot about tranquilizing rifles, but it looked a little on the big side. Then again, considering the animals on the island, she supposed it had to be big to get anything done.

Chloe hefted the gun in her hands, looking it over eagerly like a child would a brand new toy on Christmas morning. It looked awkward in her grip, almost like it was too big for her, but Chloe didn’t seem to notice. “This is a maintenance shed; it’s got all kinds a’ shit in here.” She readjusted her hold on it and made to aim at an imaginary dinosaur. “From what I heard, the security detail’s supposed to carry these bad boys on ‘em, but I guess this is an emergency extra, in case a vet needs to tranq a T-Rex. Or in this case, some teenagers need to, y’know…” she shrugged and sniffed, “survive.”

“David wasn’t carrying one of those…” Max pointed out skeptically.

Chloe responded by rolling her eyes. “That’s because David’s people security detail, not dino security detail. I doubt the guys in change would trust David’s trigger happy ass around their precious animals anyway…”

For as much as Chloe didn’t want to come to this place to begin with, Max couldn’t help but notice just how much she actually knew about how the chain of command worked. She wasn’t going to press the issue, however, because they had much more things to worry about. Max decided that she would ask Chloe about it later if they survived. _When_ they survived. Instead, she asked, “Do you even know how to use that thing?”

Chloe’s hesitance to answer didn’t do much in the way of reassuring Max; her actual answer did even less: a quick shrug followed by, “I’ll figure it out.” Then, like she was trying to divert attention away from the issue of the gun, she pointed to Warren. “You wanted a plan?”

He blinked in surprise before awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. “Uhh…yeah?” He probably thought that Chloe was just trying to ignore him when she didn’t answer his question. Max didn’t blame him; Chloe had done that a lot since they first met.

She hoisted the gun up onto her shoulder, and Max could already see the attachment forming. Chloe wasn’t going to be letting go of that tranquilizer any time soon. “Here’s your plan,” Chloe began like a general laying out war plans, “we spend the night in here. It’s pissing rain out there and the storm’s probably not letting up until morning. That’s when we head out. We’ll travel along the tour route back to the Visitor’s Center; there’s gotta be people still there.”

When Chloe stopped a silence hung in the air. She waited, glancing between the two of them, waiting for some kind of feedback. The only thing she got was a hesitant, “…And…?” from Warren.

“What the hell do you mean, _and?_ I just gave you a plan; what more do you want from me, Waldo?” That was another habit that Chloe had picked up in the past day: for some reason, she decided that Warren’s new nickname was Waldo, much to his annoyance. At first he had tried correcting her, but after the first few times, he had given up.

He held up his hands in show of peace, not wanting to argue, but then again, most people didn’t want to argue with Chloe. “I-I mean,” he stammered a bit and his brow furrowed, “what do we do when we _get_ there?”

“I told you, there’s gotta be other people there. Guys from InGen, or something.” Chloe replied adamantly. Max noted that a lot of Chloe’s plan seemed to revolve around the idea that there were still people at the Visitor’s Center, but didn’t mention it. Right now, she just wanted to believe that Chloe was right and keep hope alive.

Warren didn’t seem wholly convinced, but he didn’t dwell on the subject, probably to avoid Chloe yelling at him. He did, however, have one more, different concern. “Nothing’s…gonna get in here in the middle of the night…right?”

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. “Oh, yeah, a dinosaur’s totally gonna stroll over and open the goddamn door tonight. Jesus, dude…” She sighed and shook her head, answering without the sarcasm this time. “The shed’s reinforced, I seriously doubt anything’s gonna break in. Unless a dinosaur can figure out how to lock pick, I think we’ll be good.”

Warren tried to laugh off his stupid question like it had been a joke. “H-ha, yeah…” he scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, “dinosaurs opening doors…good one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any plans to continue this, but I'm not going to completely rule out the possibility of more chapters of this, considering my current obsession with Life is Strange and my overall love of the Jurassic Park series. If I write more, I'll post it, but if I don't, I don't.


End file.
